


Murder at the World Meeting

by AboveAndBelow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad at tagging, Gen, Human and country names used, Murder, Murder Mystery, Some Swearing, Suspense, characters added over time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboveAndBelow/pseuds/AboveAndBelow
Summary: When a nation is murdered, panic erupts from the other nations. It's bad enough that they're in the same room as the killer, but when the building goes on lockdown, the nations must survive 24 hours in the building while a killer roams loose. Can they hide, or is it the end for them?





	1. First Kill

##### 09:34 AM 

"Yo Matt, hurry up dude! We're already late to the world meeting, and your walking slower than a snail!" 

Matthew Williams and Carlos Machado ran through the halls of the World Meeting building. After they were held up in traffic, the Cuban and the Canadian found themselves running late.

As they raced through the halls, Carlos remembered something. 

"Hey man, I gotta get my phone, hate leaving it behind, after the incident."

What Carlos was referring to involved Alfred stealing his phone. He ended up spamming everyones' messages to the point where everyone had blocked him. He could still remember the enraged faces his fellow nations had.

Matthew rolled his eyes, but in a humorous way. "Just hurry up." he said. "No one likes someone being late."

Carlos nodded, as he raced back to the car. He grabbed his phone and swiftly ran back to the meeting room. 

Unluckly for the Cuban, he tripped and fell, his phone screen smashed against the floor. 

"Aw damn it!" he exclaimed. He tucked the phone in his pocket, hoping that it would be repairable. 

Carlos looked up and saw a fellow nation extending his hand towards him. 

"Need a hand?" he asked. Carlos took it as he lifted himself onto his feet.

"Hey, thanks." he thanked. 

The other nation smiled. "No problem. At least you didn't end up like your phone."

Carlos laughed. "Ha, yeah. Lucky me." 

The other nation laughed. In his mind, Carlos would soon look _a lot_ like his phone. 

He and Cuba jogged at a fair pace, as they raced through the large building. Carlos didn't question that the fellow acquaintance beside him was also late.

As they approached the top of the stairs to the entrance room, they looked to the left, where a view overlooking the city below stood. 

"How beautiful." Carlos murmured. "What do you thi-"

The Cuban would never finish his sentence, as a knife sat, embedded in his skull, as blood slowly seeped out.


	2. Terror Strikes

##### 11:38 AM

"And the meeting concludes." Vash murmured under his breath. 

"About time." Berwald replied. 

The two sat next to each other, as the seating was determined alphabeticaly. Vash would have rather sat next to his sister Lili, but he knew that he couldn't always be there with Lili. It might have also been better for her to give some freedom to her, and Toris seemed like a nice guy, as he occasionally saw them having plesant chats.

Vash and Berwald had become acquaintances with the infrequent small talk between the two. No more than a sentence or two was a usual conversation.

"I wonder where Cuba ventured off to." Berward remarked.

It took a second for Vash to see that it was him the Swedish man was talking to.

"Yeah, Canada said he was running late, but he never showed." Vash agreed.

An ear piercing scream filled the room. Everyone looked towards the source. It came from Emma, who's Belgian face was covered in a mess of emotions. She was by the North Exit, and as Vash leaned towards what she had saw, it was then he understood what she saw. 

It was Cuba's body, who's body was limp and more pale than usual, surrounded by a pool of blood. A knife lay in his skull, soaked in blood.

The meeting room stayed still, as if time had slowed. When the shock wore off everybody, screams erupted from many. They shoved themselves from the exit, desperate to escape from the body, and the room that contained a killer.

Vash lost sight of Lili, but he still raced down to the exit, hoping to catch up with her and leave the building.

Exiting, however, would be a problem, as this announcement came on:

"The building has been shut down for security reasons. All entrances and windows have been blocked so surrounding enemies cannot enter. Lockdown mode will be lifted in 24 hours from now, at 11:36 AM tomorrow. Remain calm during this moment of distress."

Windows darkened, as steel blinds covered it like a blanket. No natural light sources remained, and that's where much of the light came from. 

And this, is where all hell broke loose.

Exits were crowded with people, but Vash found a more efficient way.

The vents.


	3. Ventilation Transportation

##### 11:40 AM 23 Hours & 56 Minutes Left

Alfred F. Jones was resourceful. It was a trait of his often overlooked, but nonetheless, it would be very important now. 

He traveled through the vents, wanting to work his way to the security room, to shut down the lockdown security protocol.

The Lockdown Protocol was an emergency system designed to provide protection for nations who may be in the building if the country went to war. The Lockdown Protocol made it so a nation trapped inside could figure out an escape route.

The only way to disable it was to manually shut down power in the security room.

As Alfred inched his way little by little to his destination, he heard a squeak, and then a "Shit, ow." 

He pulled out his gun, and crawled towards the noise. Alfred approached the corner where he heard someone. Flicking the safety off the gun, he turned and pointed it at whoever was there.

What he was greeted with was a Swiss man, pointing a rifle at his face.

"Fancy seeing you here." Vash said.

"Could say the same for you." Alfred replied. They looked at eachother before Alfred said, "Dude, let's drop the guns for a while, whadya say?"

Vash thought about it for a second before placing it on his back. Alfred did the same, as he put his pistol on the holder on his belt.

"...So, what are you doing?" Vash asked. 

The American looked at the Swiss man, wondering whether to trust him or not.

"Going to the control room to disable the Lockdown mechanism." Alfred replied honestly.

"Is that such a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see." Vash began. "Wouldn't the killer predict that you would try to disable it? He's probably there now, just waiting for you."

Alfred thought about this for a moment before saying, "But what happens if I don't? Does the killer feast on blood for the next day? What if they kill someone I care about? What about Lili?"

He knew that must have struck a cord with the Swiss man. Alfred knew that Vash cared deeply for his sister, and would go through hell to save her.

Which was what he was doing right now.

For once, Vash was out of words. Alfred was determined to shut down the system, and even if the killer was in there, maybe he could take him on, and avenge Cuba. Besides, just because the two never got along, didn't mean that Alfred wanted to see him dead. 

"Dude, I'm still gonna disable that program. If it's not disabled in 5 minutes, I'm dead." he decided.

Switzerland nodded. "Good luck."

Alfred knew the place very well, so gradually, he worked his way down. After a minute, he had reached it. 

Alfred tried to look through the small, narrow holes in the vent. Nothing appeared to be unusual, but you could never be careful.

So he pulled out his gun, opened the hatch, and hopped down.


	4. Lights Off, Terror On

##### 11:42 AM, 23 Hours & 54 Minutes Left

Nothing was out of the ordinary in the security room. Alfred quickly locked the entrance to the door, then opened the security cameras.

All were off and disabled.

Now that's not good, Alfred thought. It was a sign that there had been interference with the system, but could just be a coincidence.

He was getting nervous. Quickly logging into the security database, he looked for the two options he was looking for.

**Disable electricity in the building?**

**Disable Lockdown Protocol in the building?  
 _(You must disable electricity in the building, before disabiling Lockdown Protocol.)_ **

He hit the first option, and all the lights simultaneously went out, the screen the only thing still working. His finger just a few centimeters away from hitting the final button, he froze.

Alfred felt something in his back. Something cold, something sharp.  
He fell back on the floor, paralyzed. The knife had hit a nerve (literally), freezing his body so he couldn't move. 

As he looked up, he stared into the eyes of the killer. He couldn't believe it. Why that nation, out of all off them? What was his motive?

"Why, why you?" he asked, before he was knocked out.

##### 11:46 AM, 23 Hours & 50 Minutes Left

It had been more than five minutes, which meant that the American had most likely failed, as referenced by the power outage. Vash didn't know if that was good or bad. It would be easier to hide from the killer, but then it would be easier for the killer to hide as well. 

He was also wondering whether to stay in the vents and be safe, or find his sister. 

Time was ticking, but Vash made his decision, as he hopped down into the dark hallways of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the people who won't comment mean things when a character dies:
> 
> Ty! Y'all are awesome!
> 
> To all the easily offended people who can't stand to see a favorite character die and will comment:
> 
> K, first off, it's a murder mystery. With murder. Second, it does say major character death at the top. Third, learn to not scream at me.
> 
> Thanks guys!
> 
> Lol soz, but I've seen that happen before. Looks like a nightmare, and I'd like to avoid that.


	5. Down A Level

##### 11:51 AM 23 Hours & 47 Minutes Left

Out of all people Hercles Karpusi had to be trapped in a bathroom stall with, he would have hoped for anyone but Sadik Adnan.

The odds disagreed.

Hercles considered what was worse, going outside and risking his life to be potentially murdered by the killer, or being trapped in a bathroom with a certain Turkish man.

It was a hard pick, but eventually the former won.

The two were far from friends, even though both parties had, at certain times, attempted to mend relations at certain points, but conversations always just descended into arguments.

But now, they weren't yelling at all. It seems like being close to near death changed things.

"Ya know, you could've chosen the boys restroom, instead of the girls." Sadik commented.

"Shh!" Hercles hissed. He was paranoid, and was close to moving away.

"Dude, this is literally life or death, so we need to strategize. Whether we like each other or not, I don't wanna die." Sadik argued.

_Holy crap. The Turkish guy has some sense for once._ Hercles thought.

"Well," he started, whispering. "Maybe it would be easier to be somewhere with less toilets possibly?"

Sadik raised an eyebrow. "You want to go out there?" Through the crack of the stall, you could see the dark exit, shadowed, and hid whatever danger was out there.

"You want to stay in a bathroom stall for the next day?" Hercles countered. 

Sadik hesitated. Both seemed like bad ideas, but at some point, they'd need food.

"Well then, lets aim for the offices downstairs."

~

##### 12:02 PM 23 Hours and 36 Minutes Remaining

Each nation had a office in the world meeting building. It was to give them a good space to work during meeting breaks.

There were around 200, which made it a great place to hide. It would take a long time for someone to search all of them, as well as every other room in the building. 

_But would it have the same likeliness of being searched as say, the library?_ Sadik thought. 

"There they are." Hercles whispered, just audible enough to hear. 

In front, were hallways and hallways of offices, on the other side of a much larger hallway. 

"Just have to get across." Sadik whispered back.

Hercles went first, gliding swiftly, yet making almost little sound. He went at a random door, pulling out a wire, and started to pick the lock.

Now it was Sadik's turn. _If the Greek ass can do it, I can definitely do it too._ He thought to himself. 

Not wasting time, he snuck across to where Greece was. Just in time for him to have sucessfully opened the door, and pushed themselves frantically in.

Locking the door, Sadik quickly examined the room, seeing a tidy, well organized area.

"I wonder who's this is?" he murmured.

His question was quickly answered as Hercles pointed to a sign on the table.

**_Republica Moldova_ **

He remembered him from his Ottoman days. Of course, he didn't know much about him, other than him being Romania's brother, but Moldova was no more than 16, and far too young to be in this situation.

Sadik wouldn't have enough time to dwell on him, however, since something else would soon captivate his attention.


	6. Gunshots

##### Chapter 6: Gunshots 12:05 PM 23 Hours & 33 Minutes Remaining

An echo of footsteps were sounding through the halls. Sadik looked up, and saw Hercles looking through a window screen that shadowed them from the hallway.

He went beside him and started looking to. It was dark, and hard to see, but his eyes had started to adjust. 

The clack-clack-clack of dress shoes were becoming louder and louder. It was evident that whoever it was, they were running. 

A shadow appeared in a corner. Sadik squinted at the figure, until it ran right in front of him. 

He didn't get a good look at the face, but he could tell it was a she. Her hair was light, probably blond, and it was long too, being tied up in a braid.

She ran off to his right, and watched her fade back into the shadows. Her shoes however, could still be heard in the distance.

"Who was that?" whispered Sadik.

"I think Monaco." Hercles whispered back. "Maybe we should have let her in?"

Sadik rose from his viewpoint, and walked further into the room. "No. Someone would have heard that. And we don't know what she was running from. Or to."

"Don't you have morals or something?" Hercles snapped, yet still whispering. "Oh wait, you don't. I remember when you were the Ottoman Empire, and you-"

"Well what if there was a killer behind her? Or she was running to us? You're so dimwitted, like always." Sadik called back, his voice rising dangerously.

"Me, dimwitted?" Hercles stood up, getting angry. "What about when you wer-"

A gunshot was heard, not to far from them. The noise of Monaco's footsteps had stopped, and what was left was the echo of a bullet hanging in the air.

"Holy shit." Hercles breathed.

"I'm fucking going under this fucking desk." Sadik hissed, crouching under the wooden gap.

Hercles crouched down and went to the corner of the room. A glow of a flashlight was slowly coming. You could hear someone walking throughout the halls. This was the killer.

The noise of someone wrestling with a doorknob was heard. Another gunshot after.

_He's blowing off the doorknobs._ Hercles realized. It made sense. No one would want to hide in a room with a broken doorknob. The killer was narrowing down the places where people could hide.

Sadik had realized this too. He quietly crouched towards him. "The fuck do we do?" he mouthed. 

Hercles was out of ideas. He had never been in Moldova's office, just neigbouring Romaina's office, when he was picking up some paperwork.

_Romaina's office!_ He remembered that Vlad had installed a door connecting his office to his brother's. He rose up and looked at the walls despretaly trying to locate the door. 

_"It was hidden on Aurel's side so he couldn't try to remove it."_ Vlad's voice echoed through his mind. 

The killer was one room away now. 

Hercles was frantically going through his memories, trying to remember what side it was on. 

Sadik however, had crawled back into his previous position under the desk, knowing the Greek idiot was trying to get himself killed. 

It was just then, he realized, his mask had fallen off. But there was no time to get up and grab it.

Part of the wall suddenly moved, revealing the door that Hercles was looking for. 

_Hidden from Aurel's side. Not Vlad's._ He realized all too late. 

Another gunshot, this time through the temple of his head. Hercles's body was slumped on the floor, limp. 

Sadik was still and unmoving. He didn't dare to breathe. His heart was pounding so hard, he wondered if it could be heard. 

The killer wandered the room, examining it. Nothing seemed out of place, except for the Greek man's body. But the corner of the room was also an exception. 

The killer walked towards it, and saw a mask that lay on the ground. 

"Sadik's mask." The killer mused.

Sadik heard the voice, but couldn't place it. It was familiar, and knew it was a nation, but was too muffled to hear.

What he did know, was that the killer knew he was in here. Or recently had been. 

_Just leave. Leave. Please leave._ He silently wished.

After what seemed like eternity, the killer did leave, but not before blowing off the doorknob. Sadik's mind eased a little bit. He still wasn't going to move for a while, but me felt much safer.

A few minutes later, he heard a beeling noise. It was gradually getting faster and faster. The noise wouldn't shut up, annoying Sadik to a great extent, as well as worrying that the sounds would attract the killer.

Soon, the beeps were nanoseconds apart. And that's when Sadik realized what it was.

_A bomb._

Not caring about making a disruption, he rose up from the desk, and darted left to an entrance into Romania's room. 

But after a few seconds after he rose, it exploded, and with the bomb, he went too.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, so I apologize if it's bad. But enjoy what I tried to do, and yeah!


End file.
